My Heart Beats For You
by Majintalina2118
Summary: Duke and Tristan have everything going for them but what happens when work gets in the way of love? Song fic! Hope you all enjoy! x)


**My Heart Beats For You**

**A big thanks to the song Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes and Adam Levine..All credit goes to them.**

**Roses should be spotted, Violets should be dotted, I no own Yu-Gi-Oh so you no sue.**

===###===

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

Tristan gently caressed his raven haired lover. Duke purred his approval and slid his arms around Tristan's waist. Pressing his lips against the raven haired teen's own soft lips, Tristan bit down on Duke's lower lip causing him to gasp slightly. Duke opened his mouth and let Tristan in. Duke's mind clouded as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate, Duke moaned against Tristan's lips.

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf_

_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

_If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?_

_Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that_

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks_

_It's just the last one that played me left a couple cracks_

_I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that_

_'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

"I don't know how much longer I can put up with this Duke" Tristan said facing his raven haired boyfriend.

"When we got together everything was fine but since you got onboard with Kaiba and his company all you do is push me away" Tristan said looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

"What do you want me to do, let my company crash and crumble. I worked so hard for it!" Duke shouted back.

"I would never ask you to quit but I need you just as much as your company does"

Sighing Duke turned away from the fuming brunette.

"So now you're turning away"

"No, I'm not" Duke said crushing his lips against Tristan's slightly chapped ones.

Tristan's eyes fluttered closed as he melted into the kiss.

_If I could only find a note to make you understand_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_

_Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

"Wake up" Duke said kissing Tristan lightly on the neck.

Tristan rolled over pulling Duke close to him.

Smiling the two shared a lip lock and pulled themselves out of bed.

Tristan put on a cup of coffee as Duke checked his emails.

Tristan scooted Duke off the seat and onto his lap. After eating a hardy breakfast Tristan managed to get Duke off of his laptop in time for a day at the track.

**(*An Hour Later*)**

Tristan swung his leg over his bike in one swift move while he adjusted his riding jacket. Duke climbed on behind him while he strapped his helmet on. Tristan pushed off and revved the engine into life.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_And turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

Duke's arms were wrapped tightly around the younger brunette's waist. Tristan sighed as they turned the corner onto the road that headed up the motorbike track.

_If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox _

_Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk_

_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops _

_And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries_

_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make_

_You never know we come and go like on the interstate_

Flipping the kick stand down and switching off the motor Tristan laced his fingers through Duke's as they showed their licenses and entered the dirt track. Tristan lead Duke through a maze of motorcycles and dirt bikes of all shapes and sizes until they came upon their bikes. Tristan's bike was a flashy, lime green with chrome wheels and a Black crown bumper sticker on the back. Duke's bike was a vibrant, cobalt blue with red chrome wheels and the same bumper sticker on the back. Handing in their cards and licenses the two swung their legs over their bikes and fired up the engines.

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand_

_If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand_

_Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune_

_You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

Tristan revved the bike and sped off onto the track leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Duke's green eyes flashed as he sped after his boyfriend.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

"Catch me if you can" Tristan called as Duke came around his side.

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind _

_Because good music can be so hard to find _

_I take your head and hold it closer to mine _

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

Duke sped up and drifted slightly as he got closer to passing Tristan.

Tristan twisted the throttle and sped ahead again as Duke rounded the corner.

Duke's balance wobbled as he was thrown from the bike into the dirt.

Tristan cut the engine on his own bike and jumped off running to Duke's side.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for you, so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_This melody was meant for you_

_Just sing along to my stereo_

Tristan kneeled beside his lover and helped pull him to his feet.

Duke jumped on Tristan sending both of them to the dirt. Duke crushed his lips against Tristan's as he slid his tongue into Tristan's mouth. Tristan kissed the raven hair beauty back as he pulled his arm around Duke's waist, sliding his hand into Duke's hair letting down the slicked back ponytail.

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

Pulling away from Tristan, Duke looked into the brunette's eyes and whispered,

"I love you Tristan"

"I love you too" Tristan said crushing his lips against Duke's once more.

**===#The End#===**


End file.
